All I Need Is You
by Buterflie-Queen
Summary: Dawson ignores Pacey and Joey when Jen shows up and the two turn to each other for friendship and maybe a little more.


A warm summer breeze caressed Joey's face as she sat contemplating her pathetic life. She was going to be seventeen in one week and she had yet to do many of the things she had wanted to get done before now. For one, she had never had a boyfriend. In all her seventeen years not a single guy had ever shown any real interest in her. She had had a crush on her best friend, Dawson, for years but the only one he seemed to want was little miss bottle-blonde, Jen Lindley.  
  
Joey sighed heavily and dipped her toes into the cold waters of the creek. She could never compete with Jen. When Jen was around it didn't matter what Joey said or did because Dawson only had eyes for her. You would think that after two years she would get used to it, but no matter how understanding she tried to be it still infuriated her to no end. It wasn't like she had feelings for him anymore, but she at least wanted some of his time. Was that too much to ask? It really didn't help that Bessie, Bodie, and Alexander had been on vacation all summer. Or that her favorite verbal nemesis and, as of late, her only confidant had decided to get a summer job in another town.  
  
She really couldn't believe how much she had missed Pacey's company this summer. Considering they had a history of not being able to get along for more than five minutes at a time that particular realization was kind of a shock to her. In the past couple of months her and Pacey had become closer though. It seemed they hardly ever truly fought anymore. Sure, they had their wonderfully witty insult fests, but they no longer really meant what they were saying. They had actually started to get along really well. She never went to Dawson with her problems anymore, now she went to Pacey. And she knew that she was the one he came to in his times of need.  
  
She couldn't quite pinpoint when the transition took place. When they had stopped seeing each other as the enemy, but it had happened. Somewhere down the road they had started to rely on each other. Maybe it was because they didn't really have anyone else to turn to. They had started to spend a lot of time together. She would help him study and in return he would force her to have fun. Problem was she had too much fun when she was with him. It made her realize how much she cared for him, as more than a friend. That wasn't good considering it would be like Dawson all over again. Her pining away and him thinking of her as just a friend, being completely oblivious to how she really felt. Again she sighed and dramatically plopped back on the dock.  
  
"Still a drama queen I see."  
  
Joey stood up and swung herself around to face the owner of that familiar voice. There he stood, looking as good as ever in a pair of cargo shorts and one of his infamous Hawaiian shirts. Joey felt her heart start to race as they stood there watching each other intently. It seemed like an eternity had passed between them before either could make a move. Then she started running towards him. Joey flung herself into his arms, enveloping him in a big hug. At first Pacey wasn't sure how to react to Joey's sudden display of affection but it didn't take long before he pulled her tighter to him, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
"I missed you too, Jo." he whispered into her ear.  
  
And he had missed her. He had missed everything about her, from the way she looked at him to the way she ate her food. Of course, that didn't surprise him much. He had gotten used to loving her so much that he missed every second of every day that he wasn't with her. What did surprise him was that he had lasted a whole month and a half without seeing her beautiful smile. It didn't matter that he had spent much of that time daydreaming about it.  
  
Joey surprised herself by hugging him. It wasn't something she had planned on doing but by the time she had reached him it was like she didn't have any control over it. Joey slowly pulled out of his embrace then punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"What was that for?" Pacey asked, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I am not a drama queen!" she replied trying to give him an icy glare. However, just like the many other times before, she couldn't stop a smile from creeping across her face.  
  
"Now, there's that beautiful smile I love so much." He said giving her his million-dollar grin. Joey blushed but tried to act like she wasn't very affected by his comment. "So, save me from my boredom and tell me about your summer."  
  
"All in good time. I actually came here to inquire about lodgings at the wonderful Potter B&B."  
  
"It's too bad we aren't currently open for business then." Joey watched as disappointment flooded his face and felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
Pacey turned around and started to walk off saying as he left, "I guess I'll go see what Dawson's up to."  
  
Joey thought about it for a few seconds. Bessie was out of town and the B&B would be closed for the rest of the summer. If she let him stay they would be there all alone, together. Bessie would definitely not approve. Why did he want to stay there anyway? Didn't he live with Doug? What if Doug kicked him out? What if he has nowhere else to go? Joey let her concerns for Pacey overrule her fears for getting on Bessie's bad side.  
  
"Pacey!"  
  
He stopped and smiled but didn't turn back around. Joey ran to catch up with him. "I think we can make an exception."  
  
Pacey raised his eyebrows and grinning from ear to ear. "You just can't get enough of me, can you Potter?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I just didn't want you to suffer through the Dawson and Jen makeout session that is bound to be going on about now."  
  
"See, you are concerned about me."  
  
"Whatever." He continued to smirk. "I can always take it back."  
  
"You could but you must admit that you would miss my devilishly handsome self." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes at his confident statement.  
  
They walked towards her house. Joey noticed that most of what Pacey owned was sitting on the front porch and made a mental note to ask about it later. She opened the front door and walked into the kitchen while Pacey started to move his stuff into one of the guestrooms. There was a message on the answering machine. Joey pressed the button and started making coffee as she listened to the message.  
  
"Hey, Jo. It's Bess. We decided to stay a few more weeks. In fact, we won't be back before you start school. Keep the place clean, stay out of trouble, and have a happy birthday."  
  
Joey heard the click of the machine and movement behind her. She turned to find Pacey standing not three feet behind her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"  
  
He stepped back about an inch but the grin stayed exactly where it had been. They stared at each other, him grinning and her glaring, for a while. Finally she spoke.  
  
"What?!" Okay, she yelled and his smile never faltered.  
  
"You are the only one here?"  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"I know what you're doing Josephine and I like it."  
  
"Don't call me that and what, exactly, do you think I'm doing?" she asked curiously and with obvious irritation.  
  
"No worries. I'm right with ya."  
  
"Pacey, if you don't tell me what you are talking about I swear!"  
  
"Do you want me to show you?" he asked.  
  
"Will it explain what you are talking about?"  
  
Pacey nodded his head. "Okay, then show me."  
  
He closed the distance between them and started to devour her with a passionate kiss.  
  
----------------  
  
Dawson watched as Jen walked across his lawn and into her house. He looked over at the clock noting how late it was. He sat debating if he should go see what Joey was doing. She was probably asleep. How could he have spent the entire summer without seeing her? It wasn't like they didn't live in a very small town. Sure, they passed each other on the street sometimes and would say hello but it wasn't the same.  
  
He missed having actual conversations with her. He missed movie nights with her. He missed her turning to him when something went wrong. Of course, she hadn't been doing that for a while now. Now she went to Pacey.  
  
Those two were always together. Granted they spent most of that time arguing, but still. It was the way they argued that bothered him. As if the rest of the world stopped existing when they started bickering at each other. They provoked each other with a kind of devilish glee that made him wonder if something more was going on with them and they were just hiding it from him.  
  
Dawson sat on his bed and decided to see Joey first thing in the morning. There were some things they needed to discuss.  
  
-----------------  
  
Pacey had naturally expected Joey to slap him for his forwardness but that wasn't anywhere close to what he got. She was now not only letting him kiss her but was kissing him back enthusiastically.  
  
Joey had had every intention of slapping Pacey when she realized he was going to kiss her but that had all flown out the window when his lips met hers in a tantalizing kiss. They kiss was surprisingly soft and sweet and yet at the same time too passionate for words. Almost like he was trying to pour his heart out in one kiss. All she could think to do was kiss him back with just as much passion. Suddenly Pacey pulled away from her, leaving Joey to stare at him in a haze of confusion.  
  
She leaned in to kiss him but again Pacey moved away.  
  
"What is your problem, Pacey?" Joey asked with annoyance.  
  
"Nothin Jo. I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" He didn't even wait for her to respond. Turning on his heels he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
What did he think he was doing? She probably wasn't even aware that it was him, Pacey Witter, that she was kissing. Either that or she had become so desperate and lonely that she no longer cared who it was she kissed. Pacey just couldn't let himself believe that she really wanted him. He had tried to kiss her before and she would always pull back. Of course this was before they had started to be civil towards each other.  
  
Pacey still didn't get it though. After two years of pining away for Dawson she wouldn't just give up that easily. It wasn't in her nature to give up. She was far too stubborn and pigheaded for that.  
  
Even if, by some miracle, she was over Dawson why would she want him anyway? He was the class clown and the ultimate town screw up. He was the exact opposite of Dawson Leery, the one he was sure she really loved.  
  
--------------------  
  
Pacey walked into the room he was staying in thinking back to the first time he had ever laid eyes on Joey Potter.  
  
She walked into the classroom nervously, still clinging to her mother's hand. She looked like she was about to cry until her mother leaned down and said something to her. They hugged and before the little girl could object once more the woman left.  
  
Still not quite sure what to do, she stuck out her chin with a stubborn sort of resolve. She surveyed the rows of desks and then did something he sometimes wished she hadn't and sat next to him.  
  
All he could do was stare at her. She had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had long, dark hair that fell down her back in two braids and deep brown eyes the seemed to express a world of different emotions.  
  
He continued to stare until she finally said, "What are you looking at Jailbait?"  
  
With his feelings hurt he replied, "Nothing special Ice Queen."  
  
By now a blond boy had sat down next to them and he quickly stepped in- between them and said, "Hi, I'm Dawson."  
  
"I'm Pacey." "I'm Josephine." the two replied, still glaring at each other. Pacey made an odd expression.  
  
"What kind of a name is Josephine?"  
  
"What kind of a name is Pacey?" she countered.  
  
"I don't know but at least it doesn't sound like an old lady's name."  
  
"It does not!"  
  
"Does so!"  
  
"Guys!" Neither of them bothered to glance in his direction at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Like you could do better."  
  
Pacey thought hard for a second. What could he change her name to that would sound cool. Then it hit him and he grinned.  
  
"We could call you Joey." he said to her hopefully.  
  
"That's a boy's name."  
  
"So? It's a lot better than Josephine." He stated plainly.  
  
She seemed to think on it a minute then she smiled at him. That one smile was what cost Pacey his heart because that was the exact moment he had fallen for her.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Pacey snapped out of the trance he had been sucked into when he heard something heavy hit the floor above him.  
  
He ran up the stairs two at a time and into Joey's bedroom. She was tangled up in her sheet on the floor in the middle of what looked like a pretty bad nightmare.  
  
"Pacey knelt beside her and began to gently shake her. "Joey? C'mon Jo, wake up." She still didn't open her eyes. She started thrashing even more violently and now she was hitting him in her sleep. She was hitting him hard enough that he was sure he would have a few bruises in the morning.  
  
Again he started to shake her but this time there was nothing gentle about it. He desperately felt he had to wake her up.  
  
"Joey, wake up!" he yelled.  
  
Joey's eyes flew wide open and for a second she couldn't place who or where she was. Then she remembered the nightmare.  
  
She had been sitting with her mother on the beach and they were talking and laughing. Joey ran down by the water and stood, cooling her feet in the ocean. She heard her mother call her name but when she turned around she was no longer at the beach and she didn't see her mother anywhere.  
  
She was now standing with Bessie as they watched a coffin being lowered into the ground. Joey easily recognized the scene that lay before her. It was the day they had buried her mother. She slid to her knees and began to weep. Closing her eyes she let the tears fall. Joey opened her eyes again and screamed. She wasn't looking at the coffin, she was the one inside it. The cramped darkness and musty smell of dirt was enough to tell her that. Immediately, she began beating on the lid. She hit, kicked, yelled, begged and clawed at the wood. Still no one would let her out. That was when she opened her eyes to find Pacey leaning over her with the most worried of expressions on his face.  
  
Joey clung to him and let the tears run down her cheeks. At first they were just frightened tears, just a slow and steady course of tears. Soon they became huge wracking sobs. She was not crying about the dream anymore but about her mother and Pacey knew that without even needing to ask.  
  
The only time she ever cried it was about her mom and he hated that that was the one pain he could not save her from. All he could do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
When she had stopped crying he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and then looked at her already sleeping face. He kissed her forehead, and whispered goodnight then he started to go back to his room.  
  
"Pacey?" he heard her whisper behind him.  
  
"Yeah Jo?"  
  
"Stay with me." 


End file.
